


Star Wars Christmas

by BookDragon13



Series: Home For The Holidays [3]
Category: The Martian (2015)
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: Chris Beck enjoys his Christmas decorations
Relationships: Chris Beck/Reader
Series: Home For The Holidays [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037592
Kudos: 7





	Star Wars Christmas

Chris loves his Star Wars Christmas decorations. Absolutely loves them. He can’t help but giggle every time he decorates the house for Christmas, putting Star Wars everywhere. Not even the front yard is safe from Chris’s Star Wars Christmas.

You can’t help but smile as Chris gleefully puts up his decorations every year, singing both Christmas songs and the Star Wars themes. It just wouldn’t be Christmas without Star Wars, according to you and Chris. Of course, your neighbors didn’t necessarily agree with Chris. Not that either of you two cared as long as both you and Chris were happy.


End file.
